


A Collection of Unfinished Thoughts

by bluefries



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: This is a collection of scenes/scenarios/story ideas that I have but don't have the time or energy to complete or actually write.Fair warning, since these are the roughest of rough drafts, expect some grammatical errors, continuity errors and so on cause I haven't edited any of the works that'll be in this collection.
Kudos: 7





	1. My Roommate, The Grim Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a nice short story of 5-8 chapters following our trio, Handong, Gahyeon and Jinx, and the weird, wacky situations they would encounter while trying to break the spell. Unfortunately, I wrote this like in January and my excitement for the fic evaporated over the months but I thought I should just post what I already have.
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> UPDATE(05/10/2020): I'm going to write this out, so look forward to this being an actual fic ~

The usual sound of her alarm didn’t wake her up as she expected, much to her surprise, instead the sounding of cabinets and drawers being open and shut furiously. Handong groans and grumbles as she reaches out to her bedside dresser in hopes to get her phone. After moments of awkwardly slapping the surface, because she doesn’t want to get blinded by potential sun rays if she lifts her head from under the covers, she grabbed her phone. It was six in the morning, two hours earlier than she needed to be awake if she wanted to make it to her ten o’clock class.

The sound of what she assumes is one of her pans clattering to the floor followed by a string of curses that were probably meant to be whispered, properly chases away all her drowsiness and in no time she’s pushing off her covers and jumping out her bed in haste and mild panic at the thought of an intruder in her apartment at six in the morning.

Handong grabs her trusty metallic bat that her friend Yoohyeon had gifted her when she first moved into her place. “At least with a bat you can properly knock them out then call the police. You don’t even have to swing just throw it at them with all your force and boom, they have a concussion.” Handong had laughed at Yoohyeon’s bizarre explanation telling her how absurd it would be to just throw the bat at a potential murderer.

Well, Yoohyeon’s reasoning didn’t seem so bizarre anymore as she crept slowly out of her room and down the narrow and short hallway to her tiny kitchen, also her living room and basically the first thing she meets when she gets back from her part-time job at the coffee shop near the university.

What she finds leaves her confused like someone told her a joke but she didn’t get it because cultural differences and her limited grasp at Korean analogies that she promised Minji she’s trying to get. In her black and white themed kitchen, stood the Grim Reaper.

It’s too early for any of this and Handong lowers her bat as she watches this person who’s dressed up five months early for Halloween pour themselves a cup of coffee in her favourite mug. Before she can properly gather her thoughts and come to terms with the fact that she’s about to be murdered by a serial killer dressed as the Grim Reaper, which is oddly fitting, the potential serial killer turns around to face her with a sheepish expression as if they just got caught taking cookies from the jar after being forbidden to do so by their parents.

“Don’t freak out,” ‘Grim Reaper’ says, grabbing another mug from the cabinet and slowly filling it with coffee and setting it on the counter. “I made you some coffee. I also tried making eggs but it seems it’s harder than it looks, I damn near burnt my cloak trying to turn the eggs over.”

Handong’s mind still hasn’t registered fully the current situation but her base instincts tell her to raise both her bat and voice and deal with this ‘Grim Reaper’.

“Woah woah, let’s calm down. I…come in peace?” The ‘Grim Reaper’ takes off their mask to reveal a brown doe-eyed girl with slight chubby cheeks coupled with a Cheshire grin that leaves Handong more irritated than confused and panicked.

“Okay kid, I’m giving you five seconds to tell me how you got in and why.” Handong really hopes her voice sounds as threatening and authoritative as it does in her head. She can tell that’s not the case when the girl drops her grin for an annoyed frown.

“Kid? She’s calling me a kid, hilarious.” The girl looks down at Handong’s wooden floor as if she’s talking to something. “If only she knew I’m older than earth itself…don’t give me that look. Okay, yes, I’m not that old but if you really think about it, since I basically inherited the post aren’t I and all former Grim Reapers one and the same?” The girl looks up to Handong with her eyes full of hope possibly waiting for Handong to agree to which she decides this girl is probably going through some stuff or is having some sort of mental breakdown thinking they’re the Grim Reaper and older than the earth…technically.

“Um…” Handong starts not knowing exactly how to respond to the girl. She settles on lowering the bat and dropping it unceremoniously on her couch before making her way to the kitchen counter and plopping herself onto one of her stools. She spots a pristine white cat that perfectly contrasts the girl’s black clothes, lounging languidly on the floor and mentally notes to herself that maybe this girl isn’t delusional.

“Here, maybe have some before I go into detail,” the girl says as she pushes one of the mugs across the counter to Handong who eyes it suspiciously.

“No, I didn’t poison it or do anything to it,” the girl assures as she also takes a seat on the stool opposite Handong. “It’s not yet your time to go.” She casually sips her coffee as if she hadn’t just alluded to Handong’s death.

“Okay look, it’s six in the morning and it’s too early for me to deal with a kid who seems to have lost all concept of time. Halloween isn’t for five more months, I hope you realize that but hey, it’s the twenty-first century you can wear what you want so I shouldn’t be judging. Okay, backtrack, you can wear the Grim Reaper costume that’s fine, what’s not fine is you breaking into my house to make coffee and burn my eggs.”

The girl looks a bit offended and sounds every bit offended as she speaks up. “First off, if you won’t refer to me as my proper title as the Grim Reaper then just call me Gahyeon. I can’t stand to hear you call me ‘kid’ one more time.” The cat interrupts their conversation temporarily as it jumps up onto the counter with poised expertise and settles itself next to the ki—Gahyeon’s mug and fixes its gaze on Handong which leaves her feeling oddly intimidated by a cat.

“Oh right, this is my…companion?” Gahyeon asks the cat who gives her a weird look to which Gahyeon shrugs. “She’s is to me what a familiar is to a witch, to some extent. She’s called Jinx and yes, she has a human form she just prefers being in her cat form because she’s lazy and doesn’t want to exert any effort explaining to people why-”

“You talk too much, you’re boring the human so much so that she’s about sleep,” the cat, Jinx, drawls lazily and proceeds to lick her paw in a slow fashion. Handong is definitely sure she’s losing her mind because the cat just talked and wow, this is how she’s going to die isn’t it? By a talking cat, very fitting, Yoobin would have a field day with that.

“Anyway, I know it’s hard to believe but just try and wrap your head around it.” Gahyeon holds out her hand which has black wisps of smoke swirling around it before a scythe that Handong can tell is taller than both of them, materializes. “I’m the Grim Reaper and Jinx is my companion, and I’ve come to fulfil my duty.”

Handong’s head feels like it’s been stuffed full of cotton right before her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body goes slack. Yeah, it was definitely too early for all that.

*-*-*

“…you didn’t have to talk…scared…fainted…”

“…she…believe you anyway…you suck…”

The faint sound of bickering brought her back to her senses. Handong opens her eyes slowly to stare at her peeling ceiling that’s slowly turning into a disgusting shade of yellow. She turns her head towards the source of the bickering and idly notices she’s lying on the second-hand couch her mom managed to get for her at some sale downtown because she adamantly refuses for that lavish leather couch set her mom was insistent on buying. Leather did not go with her small humble apartment at all.

“If you’d just let me talk she wouldn’t have freaked out so much.”

“Sure, because a cat talking is more bizarre and weird than someone claiming to be the Grim Reaper and actually proving it by materializing their scythe.”

“It is though!” Gahyeon shouts hands going up to clutch at her head in frustration. Jinx all but snickers which makes Handong all kinds of uncomfortable because really, who wants to see a cat snickering condescendingly at anyone?

“The human’s awake,” Jinx announces as she hops onto the coffee table beside the couch and peers at Handong for a few moments before making herself comfortable on the table.

“Stop calling her human, she’s Handong. Han-dong. Can you repeat that?” Gahyeon’s tone comes off mockingly to anyone with a pair of functioning eyes. Jinx rolls her eyes, a feat Handong didn’t think would be possible for a cat but here we are, before retaliating.

“I know her name, I’m the one who taught you how to pronounce it since you suck at reading Mandarin. Now can we move on to the important stuff? This apartment is not doing my mood any favours. Don’t you have air conditioning or a functioning fan? Why is your apartment so stuffy? Don’t you open your windows?” The last bunch of questions were directed at Handong who was still trying to properly sit up straight to answer coherently.

“Um…yes to everything?” Handong isn’t sure how to answer Jinx, if she’s even supposed to answer since half of the questions sounded rhetorical. Before she can properly process any more information, she almost loses all sense of balance when Gahyeon leaps over the back of the couch to land messily beside her.

“Okay, I’m just going to go straight to the major details,” Gahyeon starts as she leans forward to move her face into Handong’s line of vision. “Here’s the thing, you did some kind of summoning spell, one I haven’t heard of which is rare considering I’m over two centuries old, and you ended up binding the both of us together for whatever reason. Thanks to that, I’m kind of stuck in this mortal realm which sucks because earth is kinda boring this time of year.”

“It also sucks because you can’t do your job properly, is what you should say,” Jinx grumbles as she leaps off the table and lands expertly on Gahyeon’s lap.

“Anyway, we need to find a way to unbind us so that I can go back to doing my job in peace. Until then I’ll have to deliver what souls I can from here.”

“Here?” Handong isn’t sure she heard right, there’s no way she means from her place.

“Yes, here. I can’t leave earth because I’m bound to you, remember?” Gahyeon scratches the back of Jinx’s ear which leads to her purring in contentment.

Handong is now wide awake as she starts putting two and two together. “You mean dead spirits will be roaming in my apartment waiting to go to whichever afterlife?” Gahyeon nods.

“Nope, nope, there has to be another way.”

“We could kill you that way Gahyeon wouldn’t be trapped here.” Handong shoots Jinx a glare at her suggestion, too bad Jinx’s eyes are closed in contentment to notice. She decides to glare at Gahyeon instead and finds her in the process of nodding gleefully like she just discovered the world’s best-kept secret.

“No, no, no, no, no and no. Killing me is not an option plus you said it’s not yet my time.”

“I don’t see you giving better alternatives,” Jinx scoffs, yet another thing Handong never imagined she would see a cat doing. “Plus this is your fault, so you should make the sacrifice.”

“My fault? My fault?” Handong all but splutters in shock. “I was woken up by the sight of a Grim Reaper in my apartment, no one wants to see a Grim Reaper first thing in the morning.”

“But the summoning spell you did, last night?” Gahyeon interrupts as she continues to pet Jinx. Handong’s just about to deny even the thought of her doing a summoning spell because she’s not the type to randomly do summoning spells when she realizes one person who’s exactly the type to do that sort of thing for kicks.

“Yoohyeon,” Handong groans and mentally curses at Yoohyeon for her dumb idea to try out some spell she found in a suspicious-looking old book she borrowed from the local library. Handong latches onto Gahyeon’s arm which startles her and Jinx a great amount.

“My friend Yoohyeon, she’s probably the one who did the spell,” Handong explains hurriedly, hoping to get herself out of this mess somehow. Maybe Yoohyeon can get bound to Gahyeon instead, she would definitely love that.

“She came last night raving about some book she borrowed from the library and how she already had the necessary requirements for the spell. She then did the spell.” When Gahyeon and Jinx didn’t give her the desired reaction of moving onto Yoohyeon, she got just a little bit irritated.

“What I’m saying is, you’ve got the wrong guy. You should be at Yoohyeon’s place. Yoo-hyeon. That’s Kim Yoohyeon, I could spell it out for you if you’d like.”

Gahyeon and Jinx burst into a fit of laughter that skyrockets Handong’s irritation tenfold. Why did she allow Yoohyeon to do that spell? Why didn’t she stop her? Why?

Wait. Handong remembers actually stopping Yoohyeon midway through the spell on account of the sudden blackout that occurred. If Handong actually stopped her, then…

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Handong drops her head onto the back of her couch and stares at her ceiling as it dawns on her. She accidentally finished the spell when Yoohyeon left after they watched that movie. She, for some reason, finished the incantation like an idiot.

“Looks like she’s finally caught on.”

“Took her long enough, though humans aren’t usually quick on the uptake. They spend way too much time in denial before finally accepting their fate. Idiots.” Jinx hops off Gahyeon’s lap to saunter away and probably explore the place, Handong’s not too sure.

“Handong.” Handong faces Gahyeon with a grimace to which Gahyeon gives her a wide smile that Handong has to assume is her signature smile because she’s seen it five times in this short encounter.

“We’re going to be such good roommates.”


	2. A Spontaneous Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A platonic SuA x Euna(of KHAN) fic. You can ship them if you squint I guess. Euna is a CEO and SuA’s her personal assistant. Yes, very cliché, I know lol but the scenarios have been in my head for the past two weeks and they were not going away, so here we are.
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Excuse me, what?”

It was too early for Bora’s brain to process what she thought she just heard. She says ‘thought’ because honestly, there’s no way her boss would do this to her. Euna isn’t that cruel, right?

“I said, even though I’m pretty sure you heard me loud and clear, that you have thirty minutes to get dressed and get your stuff so that we can hit the road for the conference,” Euna states casually as she slips past Bora, who’s still trying to make sense of the entire situation, and into her humble apartment making herself comfortable on Bora’s couch.

A few seconds later of Bora’s brain internalizing Euna’s words, Bora’s brain finally wakes up and fully realizes the situation.

“It’s four in the morning, the flight isn’t for another five hours, so why are you here at this unholy hour?” Bora asks frantically as she haphazardly throws herself on the couch beside a very comfortable Euna.

“I’m here because driving to the conference venue would take a good six hours without any stops, so if we leave at five we can be there by one pm latest, just in time for the first meeting of the trip.” Euna settles further into the couch, eyes closed as if she just achieved world peace in seconds.

Bora knows her face is currently a mixture of shock, agitation and growing irritation. “Euna, Ms. Kim,” Bora starts in what she hopes is a calm soothing voice that would mask her irritation and tiredness. “As your personal assistant, best friend and someone who cares for your wellbeing, I booked you a flight at nine so that you get enough time to sleep before the flight and have enough time after the flight to prepare for the meeting, a very important shareholder meeting, might I add.” Bora stops to take in a deep breath for composure.

“So why on earth are you telling me we need to leave at four in the morning?”

“Five,” Euna corrects. “We leave at five.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s still too early. Why are you suddenly in the mood for a road trip, at four in the morning?” Bora wails as she takes one of her couch pillows and begins half-heartedly smacking Euna hoping it would smack some sense into her so that she could go back to bed.

“Because it’s a good change of pace?” Euna manages to squeak out amidst the smacking that Bora keeps giving her.

“Change of pace my foot.” Bora decides to give up on hitting Euna and instead just settles into the couch. After a few moments of silence, Euna speaks up.

“I don’t know.” Euna shrugs as she takes one of Bora’s hands to idly play with her fingers. “I just thought it would be fun to hang out without you having to act like my personal assistant.”

“You mean, do my job,” Bora snorts playfully as she watches her hand in Euna’s.

Euna chuckles in response. “Yeah but I just wanted a time for us to just relax and let loose, well as much as we can while on the road.”

“And before a very important meeting,” Bora adds, out of habit and that makes her realize that they haven’t really hung out as friends. It’s usually work, work, a break where they hang out, then more work and even that break they still end up talking about work-related stuff.

“Fine,” Bora sighs as she gives Euna’s hand a reassuring squeeze before standing up to stretch exaggeratedly. “Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Yes!” Euna pumps a fist in victory which elicits a quiet laugh from Bora. “In the meantime, I’ll make you a gourmet breakfast.”

“Oh?” Bora’s already on her way to her room to get ready but she doesn’t fail to hear Euna’s playful response.

“Toast and eggs.”


End file.
